Sonic And Liam Neeson Bizarre Needs
by sonicxxx horny dog
Summary: Sonic the hedgehog and Liam Neeson are fucking and enjoying themselves. What else can I say? I wrote it in less than 30 minutes. (18 ) (NSFL) (Adults eys only) (read it at your own risk)


Sonic was sitting alone in an ally way. His mind filled with thoughts of Liam Neeson. 'Why do I like that old Irish cunt? Why do I have these feelings for him? These feelings are something I never thought I would have towards such a loser. I just want to have him for my own, and I don't think my boyfriend Dipper would like it. I just don't understand these feelings at all. I wish I could understand them more but, I don't think a psychologist would help me with that...'.

"Hey! Uhh.. Is anyone in here?". Liam Neeson yelled. "Hello?". Sonic arose and walked out to greet the other. His thoughts of Liam Neeson arousing him a little. He stared at Liam Neeson, trying not to think of unspeakable things that he would do to him. "Oh it's you Sonic, up to no good?". Liam Neeson said getting ready to battle if he needed to. Sonic looked at him with his expressionless eyes. "No not this time. I'm just trying to collect my thoughts.". Sonic's voice crackled. Liam Neeson lowerd his defence just a bit. "What were you thinking about?". Liam Neeson asked walking closer to Sonic.

Sonic grabbed Liam Neeson and pinned him aganist the wall. "I was thinking about you. About how much I wanna fuck you.". Sonic droined, opening his spiky mouth licking Liam Neeson's cheek. Liam Neeson was in shock! His role model loved him. Liam Neeson was uneasy about the whole sitiuation and tried to get away.

"No no, your not going anywhere. Not until I've raped you!". Sonic laughed. Liam Neeson heard a whirring noise. He looked down. Sonic now had a 70 inch blue penis between his legs. Before Liam Neeson could yell to alert anyone Sonic teleported them to a far away field. He laughed. "Now no one can hear you scream.". Liam Neeson whined and still tried getting away. Sonic reached a hand down and placed it between Liam Neeson's legs. Sonic carefuly rubbed Liam Neeson, being gentle with his spikes. Liam Neeson blushed. No one but himself had ever touched him there. Soon Liam Neeson's member started to pop out of it's hiding place. Sonic chuckled and grabbed it.

Sonic put his finger inside Liam Neeson's penis hole, and he heard Liam Neeson let out a quiet moan. "I heard that.". Sonic said, still rubbing his fingers inside Liam Neeson's penis hole. "L-Let me go!". Liam Neeson yelped, his attempts to get away failing. Sonic turned Liam Neeson around. "Open your mouth or I'll scratch your eyes out!". Sonic threated. Liam Neeson obeyed, not wanting to lose his eye sight. Sonic grabbed the back of Liam Neeson's head and pushed forward making his gigantic 70 inch dick enter his mouth. Liam Neeson gags as he is forced to deep throat Sonic.

Sonic starts trusting into Liam Neeson mouth, face fucking him. Sonic moaned at how warm Liam Neeson's mouth was. After 5 minutes of that, Sonic pulled out of Liam Neeson's mouth. "I think you like this.". Sonic noticed Liam Neeson was completely hard and leaking some pre-cum. Liam Neeson blushed, he actually did like it. "No I don't!". He yelled back at him. Sonic laughed pinning Liam Neeson down on his hands and knees. "We'll see about that when I do this!".

Sonic thrusted his vibrating dick inside Liam Neeson's unprepared entrance. Liam Neeson screamed in agony as his ass was forced to take the big length inside. Tears were coming out of his eyes as the pain was really intense. Liam Neeson tried to relax himself so it hopefuly woudn't hurt as bad. Sonic started to jerk Liam Neeson's cock to help ease the pain. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. Just let me get what I want.". Liam Neeson was surprised that Sonic was being gentle all of a sudden but he nodded in approval.

Sonic slowly moved back and forth, working up a rhythm. Liam Neeson grunted as he was being penatrated. He was glad Sonic was doing it gently instead of roughly. As Liam Neeson's muscles relax he let out a gentle moan. "Just admit that you like this so you can enjoy it more.". Sonic suggested. Liam Neeson shook his head "I don't like this!". Liam Neeson yelled at Sonic trying to hide his true feelings.

"Oh? Maybe I should stop then. You would like that huh?". Sonic stops thursting and pulls his dick out. Sonic whines in defeat "Please...more...I need more.". Liam Neeson gasps, missing the feeling. "What was that? I didn't hear you.". SONIC gives Liam Neeson's dick a quick tug. "I need you to fuck me hard!". Liam Neeson yelled.

Sonic flips Liam Neeson so he is on his back. "I wanna look at your face while I screw you.". Sonic drones. He puts his cock back in and thrusts roughly back into him. Liam Neeson screams but this time it wasn't from pain but from pleasure. Sonic moves at a medium pace trusting harder into him. Suddenly Sonic hits something that makes Liam Neeson yelp in intense pleasure. "Ohh god right there Sonic!". Liam Neeson moans out to him.

Sonic realizes he just slammed into Liam Neeson's prostate. Sonic focuses on hitting it as he thrusts harder and faster into Liam Neeson, gunting as he did so. Liam Neeson wasn't holding back now. He was letting each of his moans out. Sonic grabbed Liam Neeson's legs and held them to his shoulders so he could penatrate him deeper. "Ahhhh f-fuck me S-sonic!". Liam Neeson moaned loudly, loving the deep rough pounding he was receiving.

Sonic pounds into Liam Neeson harder and faster, turning the vibration on his dick up more. Liam Neeson was sweating, his body shaking as the pleasure in him was sky rocketing. "Ahhh! I'm...really close...Sonic!". Liam Neeson screams feeling his orgasm fast approaching. Sonic kicks it into high gear, thrusting as hard and fast as he can. The vibrations were now absolutely orgasmic. "Cum for me you naughty little twat.". Sonic lustfuly groans.

Liam Neeson couldn't take it anymore and came hard. He screamed, his cum covering him and Sonic as he griped at the soft soil underneath him. Sonic felt Liam Neeson's ass tighten around his dick. This causes Sonic to reach his own orgasm. Though nothing came out of his 95 year old cock, he still felt unimaginable pleasure. Liam Neeson pulls Sonic close to him and rubs his face aganist his cheek purring happily. "I guess I do have feelings for you Sonic.". Liam Neeson and Sonic smiled at each other. The hedgehog then pulled out and they shared a kiss before they fall asleep under the stars. 


End file.
